Peashooter
:For other versions, see Peashooter (disambiguation). Peashooter is the first and the primary attacking plant in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series which the player will receive in every game. It is a peashooting plant that shoots one pea every 1.5 seconds. It deals one normal damage shot per pea. History In Plants vs. Zombies, Peashooter is obtained upon starting the game up and is the only regular offensive plant available until Snow Pea is unlocked after beating Level 1-6. In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Peashooter is the only plant that does not need to be unlocked by beating a level or reclaiming a lot. It is available from the start of the game, and the only regular offensive plant available until the Aspearagus is unlocked after reclaiming The Plantagon Lot. In Plants vs. Zombies 2, Peashooter is again the first plant available and again costs 100 sun. It is the only regular offensive plant available until Cabbage-pult is unlocked in Ancient Egypt. Suburban Almanac entry In Plants vs. Zombies Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. Damage: normal How can a single plant grow and shoot so many peas so quickly? Peashooter says, "Hard work, commitment, and a healthy, well-balanced breakfast of sunlight and high-fiber carbon dioxide make it all possible." Cost: 100 Recharge: fast In Plants vs. Zombies 2 Sun cost: 100 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Straight RECHARGE: Fast Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. "What is it like being famous?" asked the Peashooter while sipping his bottled water, "I can't talk right now, I'm finishing my merchandising deal. Hold my fir coat." Upgrades ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Plant Food When given Plant Food, it becomes a faster-shooting Gatling Pea, shooting 60 peas in three seconds. Level upgrade Costumed When given Plant Food, Peashooter shoots three giant peas that deal 30 damage each with a total of 90 damage. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars'' Quick Shot: Shoots a bunch of peas that deal damage 13 times to a enemy. It needs Brave Plant Food to activate. Strategies Peashooter is the standard source of firepower in your floral arsenal until you unlock Snow Pea. Also, it is the first offensive plant available to you. Peashooters should be planted in the lane of an oncoming zombie, where it will fire at the zombie until it has been vanquished. Peashooters are useful for early defense, as once you have sufficient sun, perhaps from the use of Potato Mines, more powerful offensive plants should be planted instead of the Peashooter. However, peashooting plants of any type are not recommended for use in the Roof levels, as they cannot shoot over the sloped section of the roof unless they are in the rightmost sloped column. The only time when Peashooters and other related plants should be used when playing roof levels is when aiming for the Grounded achievement. They can also be used on the flat portion of the roof, though they may need to be reinforced with Pumpkins or other defensive plants, as they will be more vulnerable to attacks, especially ambush zombies. Peashooters are great for killing basic zombies but are not to be used for more powerful zombies like Buckethead Zombies unless they are used in groups or in conjunction with Snow Peas or other offensive plants. Heat Wave mini-game Peashooters are the only offensive plants available in the mini-game Heat Wave, which must be used to their full potential. Tough zombies that would normally absorb too many peas appear frequently throughout Heat Wave. The Peashooter, at first glance, would seem to operate as if it was under normal circumstances. However, immediately after shouting into the microphone of the Nintendo DS, some of the Peashooters on the screen will gain an orange tint and begin shooting a constant stream of peas at the same rate as a Gatling Pea. When this occurs, use these Peashooters to defeat tougher zombies. However, remember to keep them so, as over time without shouting, the Peashooters will eventually tire out and turn a tint of brown. They will exchange their brown tint for an orange one upon shouting into the microphone. Move these Peashooters to a different row from that of the zombies' advance, so as to preserve them for later use. Gallery Trivia General *Peashooter, along with Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Cherry Bomb, are often shown as the most popular plants, appearing in both main series games and also appearing as something major in various media besides the games. *Many depictions of the Peashooter erroneously portray it as having the back leaves of a Repeater, such as on the machine in Slot Machine and many other promotions for the game. *Peashooter resembles a Bellsprout from the Pokémon series, and the Deku Scrub from The Legend Of Zelda series. *Peashooter is a term for weak weapons, as people sometimes call weak guns peashooters. This makes sense, as Peashooter is the first plant unlocked and thus is quite weak. **Peashooters are also old fashioned kid's toys. *Peashooter and Threepeater are the only plants that are plant pieces in Plants vs. Zombies Risk. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *Many of Peashooter's textures, such as its bottom leaves and its head, are used in images of other plants. * Originally, it had leaves in its eyebrows, similar to Repeater. *When on the Zombatar tab of the Plants vs. Zombies Website, a Peashooter with blue hair can be seen at the corner of the screen. *Peashooter appears in the most mini-games of any plant. *Peashooter, Imitater, Explode-o-nut, Giant Wall-nut, Giant Sunflower and Giant Marigold are the only non-upgrade plants that are not obtained by completing a level. *Peashooter, Puff-shroom, Wall-nut and Jalapeno are the only plants referenced to in another plant's Suburban Almanac description. Peashooter is referenced to in the Imitater's entry. *Sometimes, in Heat Wave, Peashooter will transfer directly from orange to brown. It is unknown if this is a glitch or not. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Adventures *Peashooter is the only plant with two VIP counterparts: Beeshooter and Sweet Pea. *Peashooter is the cheapest plant by coin cost and gems. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Peashooter is one of the six plants seen in the trailer of Plants vs. Zombies 2 while fighting the zombies, the other five being Bonk Choy, Bloomerang, Pea Pod, Wall-nut, and Sunflower. *Even though Peashooter is the first plant obtained, it is the second seed packet in the seed selection screen and in the Almanac. *Peashooter, along with Sunflower and Wall-nut, are the only plants whose costumes change depending on the season. *The player can see Peashooter's pea going through its stem before it fires. **Peashooter's cheeks also puff up right before shooting, making it look like it actually "regurgitates" a pea and then "spits" it out instead of just shooting it. *When Plant Food was used on the Peashooter while it was wearing its 2014 Halloween costume, the mask was still visible. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies Online *In this game, the player can turn a Peashooter into a Repeater if the player has the upgrade to do so and plants two Peashooters on the same space, akin to the Pea Pod. **This also applies to Sunflower. *In the tutorial of this game, its cost is 50 sun instead of 100. Easter eggs *A statue of a Peashooter appears as a cameo in Battlefield 4's Dawnbreaker map. It is thought that this is a response to the Garden Warfare trailer, which paid homages to various trailers from first-person shooters, mainly Battlefield 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. See also *Repeater *Peashooter Zombie *Split Pea *Gatling Pea *Sweet Pea *Beeshooter *Threepeater *Pea Pod es:Lanzaguisantes fr:Pisto-pois vi:Peashooter ru:Горохострел Category:Day Category:Day obtained plants Category:Peashooting plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Player's House Category:Player's House obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Tier 1 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:American Suburbs obtained plants Category:Upgradeable plants Category:Upgradeable plants (All Stars) Category:American Suburbs Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU plants Category:Offensive plants (All Stars)